This Year
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: This Summer was pretty interesting. A LOT has happened, and now that their back at school what will happen? Old flames will arise, the green eyed monster will come out, and when you add friends and interpersonal relationships in the mix this WILL be crazy. You could just call this a Soap Opera.
1. August 3rd: Part 1

**Title:** This Year

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** This Summer was pretty interesting. A LOT has happened, and now that their back at school what will happen? Old flames will arise, the green eyed monster will come out, and when you add friends and interpersonal relationships in the mix this WILL be crazy. You could just call this a Soap Opera.

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Chapter Title:** August 3rd: Part 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Here is the sequel to _This Summer_! I would read _This Summer_ before this so check that out! Check out my other stories! Also **Amanda Seyfried** **portrays** **Samantha Connor**. Also review!

* * *

Ah. The first day of school. Its a momentous thing for people in different ways. For some its a sign of moving on, but for Nina Martin-Cortez it was a chance to forget about this summer, and have a great year.

Too bad that's not gonna happen. Nina woke up that morning energized and ready to get going. I mean she practically jumped out of bed. She showered, put on her favorite body spray, washed her hair, and she even straightened it. It was a much different change from her dirty blonde waves. She also decided on what to wear today. She pulled out a black crop top with blue skinny jeans and red combat boots.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, completely satisfied with her look. She walked out in the kitchen and saw Jesus, Rosie, and Marco. "All I'm saying is that if we stop buying this we'll have extra money-" Marco argued.

He stopped and looked at Nina. "Go change," Marco ordered.

Nina rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Come on Marco! It's just the first day! Besides I'm pretty sure Sean, Jesus, and Ed-. I mean Nate will look out for me. So, Nate is outside I will see you all later."

Nina quickly backed out the room, and grabbed her bag. She ran back in the kitchen and grabbed her phone. "Love you all. Bye!"

She was out the door before they could say anything else. When they heard the door close Marco ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. "She almost said Eddie." He looked towards Jesus. "You need to keep an eye on her. She doesn't need a year like this summer."

He looked down at his watch and shooed Jesus out the room. "Go, you're gonna be late."

Jesus looked at the clock on his phone, "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for picking up Lexi!" He ran out the apartment in a rush while Marco and Rosie just laughed.

Their eyes caught sight of each other as their laughter died. "Come here Ro," He wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "I'm going to make things better. I promise."

* * *

"And this is the art room," Sean finished.

"Hey thanks for this tour again. Its not easy being the new girl."

Sean flashed a smile towards the girl. He had to get to school _extra_ early today since he had to show a new student around. He looked at the girl in front of him again. Samantha Connor. Long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes. She sounds like every guys dream girl, but she's not for Sean. She makes him forget what he was going to say, and makes completely lose his argumentative streak.

"Yea. So you need me to show you your locker?" he asked.

Samantha smiled softly at him and nodded. He looked at her expectantly and waited. "Are you gonna show me?" she asked.

Sean nodded "Yea. I just kind of need your schedule for that. You know the one you have in your hands."

"Oh!" Samantha exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking. I-"

"Hey," Sean interrupted. "It's okay. C'mon let's go." He looked down at her schedule. "You have locker 1293." He looked up and smiled at her. "That's right next to mine."

She flashed him a million dollar smile. "That's great. Now I have one friendly face. So, do you think you could help me with my combination?"

* * *

"Hey Babe," Nate greeted. He pecked Nina on the lips as she ran out her building. He grasped her hand as they walked down the street towards Franklin Station. "You ready?" he asked.

"I guess so," Nina said while shrugging. "I mean, I want this year to be great you know? _Nothing_ like this summer. Drama free and just a _great_ year."

Nate just smiled and held her hand even tighter. "C'mon lets go before we miss our train."

* * *

Swag. Bad Boy smirk. All a façade for the broken person behind the signature smirk and walk. He's a mess. He never knew how much she affected him until now. He misses everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her kisses, and the really physical side of their relationship. Even though it was only one time, but damn did he miss it.

What he hated the most was the fact that she was someone else's. Specifically Nate Parker's. What was it that attracted him? Did he have some sort of mind powers that made Nina like him? This Nate Parker doesn't seem as squeaky clean as his outward appearance, and he was going to find out. Eddie Miller was going to find out.

Eddie walked through the double doors of Memorial High with his whole leather jacket and sneakers look. He looked at all the people in the halls. Many waved to him, all due to the fact that he was technically the most popular guy in his grade. They were never really his friends, but more of admirers. He's only ever had a small group of friends. It was solely made up of Fabian, Joy, Nina, and Amber, but his best friend was Nina. How is this all going to change?

He stood in front of his locker, so deep in thought that he didn't notice Fabian come greet him. "Eddie?" he called. Eddie snapped out of his daze and looked over towards his best male friend. "I know the school year's just started, but come on. You can't be that lost already!" he joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his locker. "Haha. Very funny," he replied sarcastically. He exchanged some stuff out of his locker, and slammed it shut.

Fabian and Eddie walked side by side down the hallway. "So how was your summer mate?" Fabian asked.

Eddie chose his words carefully. "It was interesting." He timidly stated.

Fabian rose his brow. "Care to elaborate?" He laughed.

Eddie shook his head. "Not really, but how was yours?" he asked, trying to get the topic off of him.

Fabian smiled brightly. "It was great man. I had a great time in England. I got to see my parents, after so many years. I even started to date someone." Eddie threw his friend a questioning look. "You'll see," Fabian hinted.

They continued to walk in silence. After they reached homeroom and took their seats, Fabian leaned over and whispered to Eddie. "Hey, I know this might sound crazy, but Joy thinks that you and Nina would look cute together. She says we should double date."

Eddie turned towards him. "You dating Joy? I thought I'd never live to see the day. Speak of the devil."

He pointed towards the doorway, and in walked Joy, Nina, and Amber. "Hey," Joy whispered as she reached the pair. She sat to the right of Fabian while Eddie was on the left. Amber sat in front of Eddie, and that left two empty seats in the room. One next to Eddie and one on the other side of the classroom next to Amelia, the schools resident freak. She picks her nose and eats her boogers. Gross!

And guess which one Nina picked? That's right. The one next to Amelia. The rest of the small group looked at her in awe. "She just completely dissed Eddie!" Amber exclaimed.

The whole room turned their heads towards Eddie then back at Nina and so forth. Fabian whipped towards Eddie and asked in a hushed whisper, "What was that all about?"

Eddie sighed and faced forward. "Like I said, this summer was interesting."

Eddie did tell the truth. This summer was interesting, but this year was about to be flipping Soap Opera.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review, and check out my other stories!


	2. August 3rd: Part 2

**Title:** This Year

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** This Summer was pretty interesting. A LOT has happened, and now that their back at school what will happen? Old flames will arise, the green eyed monster will come out, and when you add friends and interpersonal relationships in the mix this WILL be crazy. You could just call this a Soap Opera.

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Chapter Title:** August 3rd: Part 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of This Year! I hope you all really enjoyed the first one! Here is the second part to that since my chapters are based on days. Also, If you read Before Anubis please vote for which couple you would like at the end, since I've been having conflicts with that in my mind. Other wise, Read and Review!

* * *

Sometimes the most difficult part of high school is going through all the drama you get _every_ year. Some people know how to avoid it, and some people just get tangled up in its sticky web. Too bad, for a group of students at Memorial they absentmindedly walked right into one. It was lunch time and Amber, Joy, and Fabian were curious as to what was going on.

First, in home room Nina completely dissed Eddie and sat next to nasty Amelia. Then, in third period when they were assigned lab partners for chemistry Nina threw Eddie the dirtiest look when they were partnered together, and finally right before lunch when Eddie tried to talk to Nina she completely cursed him out and stomped off.

And still no one really knows what was going on.

So when everyone filed into the cafeteria meeting up with each other, getting something to eat, and seeing what the drama is. Its just the typical routine for lunch, and today everyone was on edge, at least in the junior class they were. Everyone heard about what happened between Nina and Eddie that day, and they were all ready to see what happened next.

When Fabian, Joy, and Amber walked in they looked towards their regular table and saw that no one was sitting at it. The trio exchanged worried looks and walked towards their table. They all carefully set their trays down as if they did it too fast they might miss something vital. When Nina sat down at the table, a mere ten seconds later she just smiled and started talking. "So come on!" she encouraged. "Tell me about your summers. I already know about you two," she hinted at Joy and Fabian.

The trio just stared at her with blank faces. Nina stared back at them confused. Then all of a sudden Amber busted out asking, "What happened between you and Eddie?"

Nina adjusted her neck stiffly a Fabian and Joy watched. "Nothing," she lied.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Don't lie Nina. Something obviously happened. We're your friends, you can tell us."

"Look," Nina began. Her eyes followed Eddie as he set his tray down and locked eyes with her. "I have to go," she stuttered. She ran out the cafeteria with her bag, leaving her untouched food behind.

Fabian's eyes darted towards Eddie and he whispered, "Eddie I need you to tell me what happened this summer."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and bit into his hot dog. "I told you it was interesting."

* * *

Samantha Connor is a very artistic person. She loves all forms of art, especially painting. She just let's the paintbrush guide her hand, and she ends up with this beautiful masterpiece. She's very sweet, kind, and opinionated. She stands strongly for what she believes in, and just an overall good person. She's so wonderful that she makes you show who you really are at the most intimate of times, and that's what Sean was afraid of most.

Samantha shut her locker with a soft close, and looked to her right. She saw Sean's profile as he was talking to one of his friends. "He seems really nice," she thought. "Just not in the way he thinks."

She walked past Sean and his friend and headed to the art room. The one place she could relax and let her mind roam free. She stepped in the room and practically swooned as the familiar smell of paint entered her system. She set her bag down in a chair and rubbed hands down her thighs as she looked around. She walked by a mirror and examined her own profile. It was so flawed, yet amazing, but she couldn't see that. She looked further down at what she was wearing. Army green jeans, a pale yellow top, and her old worn down black converses.

Samantha always dressed how she felt. Today she felt happy, so she wore some yellow. She likes what she wears to reflect her mindset. She quickly looked away from the mirror, afraid of what thoughts might enter her head if she continued to look on. She walked towards a table of oil pastels. Her fingers gliding over each one. She quickly zipped around when she heard a voice say, "You know its lunch right?" She released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding when she saw Sean.

"You scared me," she breathed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Its just that I saw you walk this way, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Samantha stared at him for a moment trying to decipher him, "Um. I'm fine. Just not all that hungry." She replied timidly.

Sean looked at her curiously. "You sure? Cause-"

"I'm fine." Samantha cut in. She looked around the room once more. "I just need to be in a comfortable place."

Sean set his books down on a table and sat down in a chair. "Well then I am staying with you."

He smiled at her for comfort. While she stared at him. "You come off as hard and unapproachable to some people, but you're so much different from that. I bet there are some things that I know about you that you don't know about yourself yet. You have talent, but not where you think you do. And you're so nice, but not in the way you think."

She smiled at him and picked up a sheet of paper. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Samantha picked up a pencil and sharpened it to her liking. "I'm drawing you. Now stay still."

* * *

The sun shined brightly on Nina's dirty blonde hair as she sat on a bench on the roof top of the school. She sat eerily still as she looked at the flowers the garden club had on the roof. A beautiful sunflower caught her eye. It was delicate and bright. Just like she used to be. Before she went on her so called "rebellious streak." She was different in settle ways. She never used to fought with her brothers, she dressed much differently. Less crop top more dresses.

Most of all, she never fought with Eddie. Sure, they were dating at the time, and yea maybe they would have had sex. But she never expected thing to get this bad between them. She pulled out her phone and texted Amber. _Meet me in the girls bathroom in 5._

Nina picked up her bag and ran off towards the stairs. She bounded the steps and walked into the girls bathroom. Amber was already there waiting for her. "Hey," she began. "What's up? Is this about what happened in the cafeteria?"

Nina sighed and placed her bag down on the counter. "Sort of," she began. "Look, some stuff happened this summer between me and Eddie." She looked over at Amber's eager face. "Some stuff that I'm just not ready to talk about yet, but I promise you that I will be okay," she finished.

She looked over at Amber's bag. "What I do need right now is your help. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I need an Amber-vention. These crop tops and boots aren't really my style. Plus there's some things that I really need to go back to."

Amber smiled brightly and started digging through her bag. "I'm so glad you called me about your style! To be honest, I didn't understand the whole crop top thing either, but I'm here for support if you _ever_ feel the need to go back to them. Remember, the first step is admitting you have a problem," she said seriously.

She pulled out some make up wipes, and stood in front of Nina. "Now, I like to start with a blank canvas."

Nina laughed lightly at Amber's antics. "Thanks Amber, and I think I do have a few problems," she said solemnly as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

* * *

The process was quick, but effective. When Amber was done with Nina you could see more of her natural beauty. "I never knew I could be this pretty," Nina breathed.

Amber closed her bag with a snap and looked at Nina through the mirror. "I didn't have to do much, you did the rest all by yourself. Your really pretty Nina, and you don't have to try. All I needed to do was make that clear. You don't even need makeup. I just applied some blush and bronzer to cheeks, a little pink eye shadow, and some lip stick. Look, you can even see those cute freckles of yours that you try to hide."

Amber backed away from the mirror and looked at her. "C'mon. Turn around so I can see my masterpiece."

Nina turned around slowly so that Amber could see. She was now wearing an orange mini dress that fell right above her knees, and some caged heels that Amber had in stock. "Thanks Amber. I _really_ needed this. How about we go shopping this weekend and I tell you what happened."

Amber smiled. "I'd like that Nina. You wanna go back to lunch we should have about 15 minutes left."

Nina shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll meet you there. I have to go see someone first."

* * *

Nate was walking down the hall when he head the click clack of heels. He tuned around to see who was walking, just like anybody else would, and was surprised to see his girlfriend. "Nina?" he asked.

"Hey," she breathed. "I felt like you deserved to know the real me. Before this past summer. I'd like to think that I wasn't as emotional or defensive. This is how I used to dress. I never used to wear crop tops or combat boots. I never caked makeup on my face. I was more simple." She stared at him for a moment. "What do you think?"

Nate didn't know what to say he usually just brushed things off, but now? His girlfriend wanted an answer, and he better come up with one quick if he wants to keep her happy. Nina's face began to fall as he remained silent. "You hate it. Well, you can give me a call when you think I look good enough for you." she said with all the attitude she could muster.

"Forget it Nate. I'm sorry I'm not the girl who loves to show off her body." She stomped off angrily towards the cafeteria where Amber was waiting. She opened the doors, and walked in towards her usual table. She wasn't surprised to find everyone still there. "Hi," she squeaked. She sat down and looked at everyone else. "Eddie, I'm sorry for how rude and awful I've been to you today. No matter what may have happened between us you don't deserve to be treated that way."

Amber, Fabian, and Joy shared a look. "I think we should talk about what happened after school."

Eddie looked at her speechless. He was expecting a huge blowout. Heck, he didn't even expect her to change her clothes or her attitude towards him. He shook his head after a moment and picked up his bag. "No. We need to talk now. We have 10 minutes until our next class, and this can't wait."

He stood and began to walk out the cafeteria. Everyone in the junior class was watching Nina as she sat stiffly before getting up and following Eddie out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"There," Samantha said as she finished her drawing. "You have now been immortalized."

She handed Sean her sketch. He took it in his hand and traced the outline of his jaw. "This is amazing," He mused. He looked up at her and smiled. "You have a real gift Samantha. Please tell me your gonna let me keep this."

Samantha smiled brightly. "Of course you can."

She stood up in front of him, while he did the same. They were so close they could feel each others breath on their faces. "You know, we skipped lunch right?" Sean asked. Samantha only nodded her head, mesmerized by his voice. "We should probably make up for that. Maybe after school today?"

Samantha raised her eyebrows at this. "Alright," she agreed. "Only if we hang out the rest of the day and skip class."

"Of course," Sean grinned. "C'mon. No one will notice."

* * *

The light shined on both sets of their dirty blonde hair as they're bodies sat quietly on the bench. "So where do we start?" asked Nina.

"The only place we know," Eddie vaguely said.

"Where?" Nina questioned as she looked out at the flowers.

"The beginning."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Check out all the links I have for this story! There will be another part to this "day" so watch out for that.


	3. August 3rd: Part 3

**Title:** This Year

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** This Summer was pretty interesting. A LOT has happened, and now that their back at school what will happen? Old flames will arise, the green eyed monster will come out, and when you add friends and interpersonal relationships in the mix this WILL be crazy. You could just call this a Soap Opera.

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Chapter Title:** August 3rd: Part 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA.

 **A/N:** Alright we finally made it through the first day of school, but trust me it only gets juicier and more dramatic from here. Also, I was thinking about making this into a series. You know go through senior year with them and beyond. Tell me if I should. Thanks!

* * *

Sean and Samantha ran hand in hand through the streets of New York as they tried to catch the 4 train. Out of breath and tired Samantha pushed through the crowds of people in front of her for the turnstiles. She swiped her new metro pass in a rush to catch the train. Sean, who was a few feet behind her, ran through the crowd and caught the train doors. Leaving them both to enter the train.

"Is it always like this?" Samantha panted.

Sean, who's been through this before vaguely answered, "Only if you're late."

Samantha rolled her eyes and plopped down in a seat, trying to recover from their mini "adventure."

* * *

"What do you mean the beginning?" Asked Nina.

"You know exactly what I mean." Eddie stated. "We start from where we first started dating. See where it all went wrong."

Nina stood and walked to the center of the roof and sat down on a bench next to some flowers. "We only have 10 minutes."

Eddie started to walk around. "I know that. You better start talking fast then."

* * *

"Are you serious!" Exclaimed Sean.

Sean walked around 59th street trying to find a place that apparently is closed.

"Sean chill," soothed Samantha. "We can just walk to the McDonald's down on 58th street. Besides, a Big Mac sounds really good right now."

* * *

"Damn! I've never met a girl that could actually eat! Well besides my sister, but don't tell her I said that," Sean smirked.

Samantha finished chewing before she replied. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Sean ate a fry and shrugged. "Yeah. Her names Nathalia but she has people call her Nina which I don't get, and she's in 11th grade. I have two older brothers. Jesus who's in our grade by the way is 17, and Marco who is 23."

Samantha nodded. "That's so nice. What about your parents?" She asked innocently.

Sean placed down his sandwich and struggled to get the words out. "They- they're." He stopped for a moment and tried to stay composed. He took a deep breath and let out a very shaky breath. "They- I'm sorry." He apologized.

A few tears escaped his eye. "It's okay Sean. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Samantha assured.

Her blue eyes shined with care for the young man in front of her. If you looked really close, you could see this twinkle in her eyes that she only got around him. If anyone really knows Samantha Connor, they'd know that she's never looked at anyone that way before. She began to feel the same pain as Sean. She's never done that before and it's really scary.

She extended her own hand and grasped his. An amazing shock filled her body as her hand connected with his. It was like a million volts of electricity shot up through her body, but in a good way.

Sean felt it too. It seemed to give him enough strength to say those dreaded words. "They're dead," he confessed.

Samantha looked up at him, and for once he didn't see what he usually does. He didn't see pity. He saw love. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sean nodded and took a sip of his drink. "So tell me about your family," Sean mused.

They sat and talked for hours, and not once did they let go of each other's hands.

* * *

"We can't start that far back! That makes absolutely zero sense! We should just start at this past summer," argued Nina.

"I didn't come up here to argue with you! I came up here to talk about what happened to us! We have never fought like this before! And if you just want to argue about what we're going to talk about, then I'll just start!" Eddie retaliated.

Nina just sat stiffly and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Nathalia! I don't understand how many times I have to say that. I've said it enough to last a lifetime. What I do understand is that I wasn't here when you needed me. When you miscarried. I'm sorry that I ignored all your calls. What I did out there in England was a mistake, and I betrayed you in the worst way. All I want from you is second chance. A second chance to love you the right way."

He stepped towards her and lifted her to her feet. "A second chance to make things right. A second chance to do things the right way. A second chance to kiss you. A second chance to make love with you. A second chance to be with you."

They stood so close that their chests were touching. "Tell me you don't want that and I'll stop." Eddie spoke in a low voice as he leaned down towards Nina.

Nina, who now felt that fire for him ignite in her heart once more she didn't want him to stop. When his lips captured hers they fell back into their usual rhythm. They stood their for a minute in their heated lip lock.

When they pulled apart a voice broke their lust filled bond. "Wow Nina. I didn't realize my silence earlier would cause you to do this."

Nina and Eddie whipped their heads towards the steps and looked over at a heartbroken Nate.

Something dropped from his hand as he bounded down the steps in a haste.

Nina inwardly cursed herself for letting this happen. She walked over and picked up the note.

Dear Nina,

I never meant my silence to come across as a bad thing. I guess I was just amazed as to how beautiful you look. I know this is early, but when you walked away from me I thought you broke up with me right then and there in a slick way. I realized that when I walked back to my class and wrote this letter, that I love you Nathalia Juanita Maria Contessa Martin Cortez. And I hope you love me too. If you do come to the same movie theater we went to the first time you told me something about you. I love you.

~Nate

As Nina read this letter she only knew one thing. She didn't love Nate. She had tricked herself into thinking that they had a mutual attraction. When in reality it was just Nate who held these feelings. And she just hurt him.

Nina folded the letter and looked towards Eddie. "It felt so right, but it was wrong and we both know it. It wasn't fair to him. You understand that I have to make this right. Give him the proper goodbye. Because this wasn't right. I'll see you later Eddie."

Nina made her way down the steps and looked down the hallways. Nothing, but lockers and plain white walls. Nina inwardly cursed herself, and walked to her locker. She took some of her books out of her locker and shoved her bag in. She whipped out her phone and started calling Nate. No answer. "Shit," she muttered.

She really messed up now. Most girls would kill to have two guys fight over her, but this? This a nightmare.

* * *

"Hey Ro!" Marco called out.

He walked into their bedroom and looked over at Rosie who was looking through one of the crib sets. "Yeah?" she answered.

He looked down at some of the papers in his hands. "Why is it that we are suddenly two and a half million dollars richer!" he exclaimed. Rosie flinched as he slammed the door. "Rosie! Did you go to your parents?"

Rosie eased away from the crib set and glanced over at Marco. "Marco," she began.

"No!" he screamed. "I'll be damned if you figured out a legitimate way to get that money!"

"Marco calm down!" Rosie demanded.

"I'm not gonna calm down! Rosie, did you or did you not get this money from your parents?" Marco yelled. Rosie just stood there stiffly. "God damn it answer me!" Rosie still didn't answer. "So, you're not gonna answer me? Great." He just paced around the room for a minute before he started talking again. "You know I knew you could be persistent at times, but we agreed to _never_ go behind each others backs!" Marco paced around more as he struggled to get the words out. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Marco practically ripped open the door and left the apartment in a mad rush. Rosie has never seen him so enraged. She did this for them. For the people they were going to bring into this world. She had to do this. A mother does what she needs for her family, and Rosie did this for hers. Soon Marco is going to realize what she did was right, and they'll get what they need. They'll figure out exactly what they need to do, and they'll live their lives. Right?

* * *

"Are you sure no one's here?" asked Jesus. School finally let out and his girlfriend, Lexi brought him back to her house so that they could "hang out."

"Yeah. My parents are out of town for the weekend dealing with some boring stuff with my cousins," Lexi replied. She pushed Jesus into a recliner and straddled him. "So, we have the place all to ourselves."

She leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Lex, can we not today. I just don't want to do this. We can just talk. We don't do that enough."

Jesus pushed her off lightly, and she stubbornly sat on the other couch. On the _other_ side of the room. "Fine," her arms were crossed. "We can talk. I just don't see the point in it. I mean we don't talk. We- how do I put this? Screw like rabbits. So you can talk. I'm going to Jonathon's house."

Jesus was taken aback by this statement. "Wait- did you say Jonathon? As in the Jonathon who is always talking about getting with you?" Lexi nodded. "Why are you going over there? Am I missing something or what? Because I'm getting real pissed off by the second."

Lexi picked up her phone and turned towards Jesus. "Look, Jesus. While you were ignoring me all summer, I found company in someone who cared. And let me tell you he is _great_ in bed! So I think we should take a break. You know? See other people. Alright bye!"

She walked out of the room, leaving Jesus speechless.

* * *

Jesus walked home in complete and utter shock. So, Lexi was secretly sleeping with Jonathon on the side? Honestly, Jonathon isn't even cute. He's average looking, cocky, arrogant, and he's a football player. Anyone who goes to Memorial knows that basketball rules. What Jesus still can't get over is that it wasn't even a real relationship. He heard Lexi. "We screw like rabbits."

He had tricked himself into thinking it was real. Looks like Jesus Caleb Emillio Javier Martin-Cortez is now a single man.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today Sean. The most I've had in a very long time," Samantha said.

The pair walked down towards the subway station with smiles on their faces. "Me too. Now are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Sean asked.

Samantha laughed at his care. "I'm sure I can manage."

Sean threw her one of his signature smiles. "Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Sean," Samantha breathed.

"Bye Samantha," Sean breathed.

They parted ways, each left with a slight tingle in their stomachs. One that just refused to go away.

* * *

Rosie stood from her seat as she heard the front door open. She had hope as she looked towards the door, but was disappointed to see Nina walk through. She made a big dramatic sigh and plopped down into the seat. "Long day?" Nina asked as she walked by.

"You wouldn't believe," Rosie said.

Rosie was so worried about Marco that she didn't notice Nina's new clothes.

"I understand. I had a pretty long one too. I'm just gonna head to bed. Night Rosie!" Nina called as she walked into her room.

Rosie yelled back a small night, and barely stayed awake as Sean and Jesus came in. They each bid their good nights and retired their rooms as fast as they came in. Still, she sat in her seat waiting. Just waiting for Marco to come home. Finally, at about 11:45 he came in wobbling all over the place. "You can't be serious," Rosie murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rosie!" Marco slurred.

"I'm not doing this," Rosie decided. "You are going to sleep on the couch because your not sleeping in our room like this." She began to walk back to the bedroom and turned around. "And trust me this isn't over. We are keeping the money and I won't forget about this little incident. Good night Marco," she coldly said.

Wow. Isn't it trouble in paradise. Life surely is interesting. It's a path full of twists and turns, and definitely some speed bumps, but we have to take it on whether we like it or not. One step at a time.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review it motivates me and check out my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
